


И никто не молился за них

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти отношения изначально были обречены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никто не молился за них

_Well you know that I’d love to live with you,  
but you make me forget so very much.  
I forget to pray for the angels  
and then the angels forget to pray for us._

… Утомительная, долгая процедура помолвки. Люциус Малфой раздражен. Церемония, по его мнению, глупа и претенциозна. Многочисленные родственники со стороны невесты подходят к нему, представляются, отвешивают комплименты и любезности. Он расточает любезности в ответ, время от времени натужно улыбаясь невесте. Впрочем, Нарцисса тоже явно не получает удовольствия от происходящего. Но она держится куда лучше Люциуса, не позволяя раздражению прорваться сквозь ледяное спокойствие.  
\- А это наши сыновья, - миссис Блэк расплывается в ненатуральной улыбке, подталкивая к Малфоям двух мальчишек – одному из них не больше десяти, второму – лет 13. Кажется, он видел старшего в школе. И не обращал особого внимания… Люциус выдает традиционное приветствие и встречается взглядом со светло-серыми скучающими глазами. Малфой разражается про себя длинным ругательством. Он знает, что отныне обречен.

… Северус Снейп выходит из маленького бара на Диагон-аллее и застает странную сцену. Друг напротив друга стоят два мага. Совсем юный парень с иссиня-черными волосами и более старший блондин молча продолжают поединок взглядов. Напряжение между ними можно потрогать руками. Появление свидетеля разбивает странное очарование противостояния. Взмах черной гривы – Сириус Блэк разворачивается на каблуках и быстрыми шагами удаляется с места действия. Снейп вопросительно смотрит на блондина.   
Малфой вздергивает плечами, ясно давая понять, что объяснять-то и нечего.  
\- Родственничек Нарциссы, - кривится Люциус, небрежно взмахивая рукой вслед высокой фигуре в развевающейся мантии.  
\- Блэки же отреклись от него… - недоуменно говорит Снейп. – Он и не думает исправляться. К тому же, по слухам, он живет с Люпином… Оборотень, помнишь?  
Никто не видит, как из глаз Люциуса Малфоя исчезает свет.

… В пылу битвы, среди воплей и проклятий, запаха страха и вони пота внезапно… все замирает. Длинное, нелепо изогнутое тело падает, падает, падает… тонкие, неровно подстриженные черные с проседью пряди волос вычерчивают траекторию падения.   
И с этого момента сердце Люциуса Малфоя перестает биться.


End file.
